The Extermination of an Abomination
by Marfacat
Summary: haiiii! mai name iss twitwi and im suuper prettty! come reed mai storie and watch me defeat the girls and france who don't laik me 4 sum reason!1!1!
1. Chapter 1

A\N: Hai peepz!1!11! this is mai 1 st story abd I really hope u laik itt!11!11! o wait u will beecuz itz awsum!1!1!111!1 tiz raited t 4 now butt it mait b m later teehee ;) ejony!111! PASSAAAAATAAAAAAA~!11!

I don't oewn hetalia (if I did france wood die and the gurlss 2 bc they get in the way of the yaoizz~ usuk wood b cannon 2

(time skiop brought too yoo bai farnce (eewww perv!111! DX lol)

Hai my name iss Twighlit Sparkel Treehuggin Bunchezzzzz O Fun!111! juts cawll me twitwi ok?;)im half vampiar half werewolg half ponie half meranid half togrutaz half twiilek nad 1\2 darrk eldf. Mai hair iss sparkklkyn and shiny and ranbooww loland mai eyes r blue nadd red (dependin onn mai moooood teehee) and they atre purty and im thee most prettiest gurl in teh world teeehee , mai moom and dadd abused me lol adn I has jedi powerzz tehee!111!11!1 mai boobzzz r big n bouncy n stuffs nd a I have 5000000909237848y7 boifrendzz lol butt no one of tehm r right 4 me!11!11!1!1! i has a sectere~…

IM A NATOIN!1! 1!1! I represrtgn the nation o Californiand nda evr1 luvvezz mee~X teehee mai bf isz iggy kun teehee and amerrika try's 2 get 2 mee butt hez 2 fatt loll ndsa stoopidd looooolllll!11!1!~!1

Im aboot 2 go 2 the world meeting in Tokyo (beacuzz its kawaiiiii desu~~~~~~~~ looooooollllllll!111!1!) wehre im gonna meet iggy kun and were gonna do it with japan becuzzzz hes hawt!D!1111!XD lol

Nyway, see u next cahpter looooooooooooooolllllll!XDDDDDDDD

C u laterr review!1!1!1!


	2. Chapter 2

A\N: Haaiiiii so I notidec the graet rviesw I got adn I decided to post another chapetre!1!1!1 I hope tihs iz as gud as the last one!1!11

(le time skip brought 2 u by iggy kuns brows~~~~~~ teehee;)

I got reedy and I wuxwearin a tong ans fishnetz w/ 6 inhc heal's an my bootifull (loolll) shhiny glosoy ranboe hair wauz in a ponytalle and my eyes were rooby scarlet raven red cuzz my vampire poerw s were comin 2 lidfe loooollll an my bra was all pink an sutffs ^w^

so I went 2 da wolrd meetingg annd I saw iggy kun!1!1!1 "hey bae" I said"haey bae" he said and then wee made love right theer on the table teehee;)

omg ur sooo hawt;)" sed ameirca 'ew' I sed bc hes fat and stuf gross and hes reeaaally stupid lol and then

france appered

"Angleterre, I understand the beauty of making love. However, I believe we have a meeting to attend to. Also, many nations here are offended by your… displays of affection, so I will ask you to leave if you do not stop."

heee aksed 'eeww go away u perv lol' I sed cuz hes a pervv lolXD

"I'm calling security if you do not leave immediately. This meeting is for… Important government officials only."

He said 2 me an I sed " qut tryin 2 get in my pannnts loooooolll srsly leave iggy kun an me alooone you stupid peerrvvvv!1!1!11!lol 'yea" sed amerri kun "suht up[ yoo stooped fatso" I sed 'ok' he said

Den suddenly I sah BELGIMU!1!111!

"omg u stooped hore leev spamano alone' I sed an she got lal mad cuz shes a ho

"Excuse me?"

se asllledd and I sed 'yeah lev the yaio almnoe u stooped biotch !1!17rillol"

an tehn she stredad wlkin toards me an glarin an we r goonna has a boitch fight looollll!D!1!1!1!

TBC

Lev a rvieeww loollllll tanks

CLIFFAHNGER


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: laik wooow jim getin sooo many gud rvieews looollllll taks ppl!1!1!11!11!

(TIEM SKIIP BROUGHT 2 U BY FLYYIONG MINT BIUNNY LOOOLLL)

so belgim was aljl stlkay an stuffs an she came up 2 me an wa like

"Care to repeat what you just said?"

se asked all snotty ho like an I wuaz all like 'no ur stokooopid u stupid BIOTCH and iggy jun wuz all 'oh snap' an then belguim slapped ma fayce an I was like 'bitch wut' tah n she turned 2 francee an dwuz all liak

"Could you _please_ make her leave? I don't even think she belongs here."

Nad tehn iggy kun slaped hur fayce and I was all' dayum biotch u just got served' an then NEDEERLANDSS appered and wu zlike 'u suk sis' and tehn bleigum takled him and srtaed punchin him nda france wuz slapping iggy kun and my VAMPIER poewerzz activated loooooolllll and mai eyes turned coal blak an my hair turned puer rubyb red an mia nails greew liak suuper longloolllllland purrfectmlloolll and like amurika wuz all' ohh sanp'

And I sed ' suht UP ur ruining the moment!' I said an d he sed ;\'ok' and tehn I saw hungry ans se wauz all stoooopiiid loolllll so I sed ' ubiotch stop hittin prusia wit dat stoopopidd (lLLLOLLOOLL) fryin pan o yers" and tehn everythin wen tblack 4 sum rseason

(TIEEM SKIP LLOLLOLLLLL BROUGHTT 2 U BAI STOOPIFD FATSO MURICAH)

I woke up 2 c iggy kun an al the boizzz tied up an I wuza llike 'wut' and then I did it (teehee;)) riet tere wit iggy loolllllll

And tehn (le gsap) FARNCE NAD THE GURLZZ APPERED!

Revew plz1!1!1! CLIFHANGER


	4. Chapter 4

A/n::: SO LIEK HI SRY IV BEN GOON ITS BEEN WEERD.1!1!1!1!1!1!1!1!1! SO YAH TISH IHS MAI STORIE ND AIM FINNSHING IT 2day!2!1!1!1!1!1!1!1!

(Tiem skpi brat 2 u bai MMMEMEMEEEEEEEEEEE!1!1!1!1!1!1!1!1!1!1!1!1!1!))

'Aruaruaruaruaru!1!1!" China sed, givin TEH scrte warnin signall we cam upp wit. 'DADADADDADADADA?1?1?!" Rusa aksed.

"Fsososoosoosooososososo' pedo loooooolllll span sed!1!1!1!1!1!1!

"I'm TEH hero!" Sed muricA 'shut up!1!1!1! Looooool" I sed 2 fatso stupidhead.11!1!1!1! Looooolllll

So yeah iggy Kun nad I wre doin it ;) hizz donnish devicee wuzz in Mai twitwi hole. teehee nda I noticd TEH gurlzz nd farnxe lookin at uzz All disgusty and sh!t!11!1! Wut biotches!1!1!1!1! So I decddedd2 kill dem butt tehy awl hda gun's an sh t an i told dem 2 STAHP adn iggy wuzz awl 'no stahp!2!1!1!1!" butt tehy srtated shotin me an I dyed. My gohst flooted round 2 c dem cry an stufs butt tehy juts got up an letf LIEK wtf?!1!1!1! Ecxep 4 belgum se gott upp an sett me on fyre!1!1!1!1! And my peetty har an i's awl burnnedd!1!1!1!1! WAHHHHHHHHHHH!1!1!1!1!1!

So I strated 2 crie purty ters o sadnesy sh!t. And tehn I wuzz ereased from exisstnceee bai evry1.

A/N:::: SO SADDDDD DXXXXXX :'( WAHHHHH IM CRYIN HAHAHHAHAHAHAHHAHHAHA BOOHHOOSJHDDHDHJSJDHRJDHFHHF

Ding dong, the witch is dead! Hope you enjoyed my trollfic! ;)


End file.
